Mummies
Mummies are bodies whose skin and organs have been preserved through the combination of a variety of techniques to prevent further decay. Mummies have always been revered in ancient times, and have gained popularity in modern times through movies and the like. At present however, the resurrected mummies have formed a group known only to themselves as The Society. General Behavior and Biology Mummies were once normal humans in life, resurrected through the workings of a complex, ancient curse that somehow governs over the whole of their kind. As such, they retain most of the features and personality they possessed before their untimely demise. The extent of decay largely depends on both the means of preservation their body was subject to, and the strength of the curse that they possess. As such, some Mummies may appear mostly human, while others may more closely resemble that of a walking, talking corpse. Education Newly excavated ( and subsequenty resurrected ) mummies are adopted by the Society so that they can be educated in the ways of the modern world. Once they have been extracted from their tombs, "young" mummies are typically put into a special orientation program that can last for a month or more, so that they get accustomed to their new life. Afterwards, they are typically sent to an institution for schooling, where they will learn how to control the ancient curse that reanimates them, and bend its will to their very needs. After graduation, numerous positions in the employment of the Society are made available to those who are willing. Powers and Abilities All mummies possess a curse upon "birth" , bestowed upon by the ancient curse that reanimates them in the first place. Each mummy is afflicted with a different curse that usually relates to their way of life or manner of death during their time. While certain curses can make it difficult for certain mummies to "live" a normal life, all mummies also possess the innate ability to afflict others with their specific curse. In addition, a mummy can weave the powers of their curse to mimic simple magical effects and spells, such as telekinesis and limited clairvoyance. A popular option among mummies is the alteration of their appearances in order to attain their looks prior to their death. This allows them to walk among the living as if they were still alive, as long as they kept the manifestation of their curse in check. In Modern Society In modern times, the Society runs a corporation that deals in the search and recovery of the members of their kind that remain unearthed. Funding is lifted from the various business operations that the society runs, from retail stores to casinos. Said businesses are mostly mummy-run, with membership growing steadily by every day as more mummies are unearthed and sent for education. It is said that the higher ups are composed of famous names such as Tutankhamen and Cleopatra, although only the mummies themselves know as much. To those outside the society, much of its workings still remain a mystery. Category:Creatures